One More Kiss
by RainbowxRose
Summary: She falls to her knees, resting her forehead against the solid armor, clawing at the gold. "Please. Please," she whispers. [Abigail/Frederick]


**Word Count**: 1,010 Words  
**Prompt**: Abigail/Frederick - Kissing  
**For**: OnceUponaLand on livejournal.

* * *

Her lips are bleeding but she doesn't stop. Her father's knights are around her, ordered to protect her and take her home once nightfall comes but she can't pull herself away. Her lips hurt so badly but it's nothing compared to the pain that she feels in her heart. Her heart feels as if it has been torn to shreds. Tears mix with the blood that's sliding down the gold armor as she succumbs to the tears. She falls to her knees, resting her forehead against the solid armor, clawing at the gold. "Please. Please," she whispers.

The guards approach her and she shakes her head, pushing them away and pressing her lips once more to Frederick's armor. She knows that it's true love, she knows it is. If only she could pry away the armor. She tears at the armor, her fingernails ripping, bleeding but she can't stop anymore. She has to get inside. She has to have him back. Finally the guards pull her physically away and she sobs into their shoulders. Her lips are sore and she rests ice on them, closing her eyes. She can't sleep that night. She wants to get back to Frederick.

She continues that for days, doing nothing but sitting by his armor, kissing him when her lips aren't too sore. She doesn't sleep, bags growing heavy under her eyes. "Abigail, you can't keep going on like this." Her father tells her but she ignores him. She wants nothing without Frederick. She hears talk that her father is going to arrange a marriage for her and she knows that it will be her duty to see the marriage through. She is the perfect princess, doing her duty during the day but every night she returns to Frederick.

It's within months that she knows a name. They're going to his palace in the morning and she sits at Frederick's feet. She hates her father in that moment, hates her father for his curse and for pulling her away from her true love. She is supposed to be in bed so she has no guards around. She can hear crickets and can barely see the stars in the dark night sky.

"Come back to me, my love," she whispers, her temple resting against Frederick's armor. She knows that she must be strong and outwardly she has appeared so. She has stood strong and tall and taken her father's news quite well considering she would marry a stranger. She has stopped crying although she figures that that is because she has no more tears left to cry.

Closing her eyes, Abigail lets herself imagine what life would be like married to Frederick. He wasn't rich but it wasn't needed. She smiles as she thinks about how her father had said they would live at the palace and eventually, they would get the kingdom. She wouldn't have minded anything, though. If they had been banished, she would've gladly taken it to be with him.

A few tears leak out of her eyes and she stands up, shaking her head. "I can't lose you. I can't marry somebody else. Please, I know that I say that I can and that I'll do my duty but I don't want to." She rests her hands on the armor, where Frederick's cheeks would be, and cries, leaning forward to kiss him over and over again. Her lips are no longer sore, she no longer kisses him every day, but she prays for it to work.

"If only somebody was strong enough to get the water," she whispers, thinking of the many men that had been sent to their death to try to get the water from Lake Nostros. She feels bad, guilty but each of them had volunteered upon seeing her grief. Each of them had perished and she was no closer to being reunited with Frederick than she had been in the beginning.

"You promised me a wedding night. You promised me babies. We were going to name a boy after you." She closes her eyes, resting her forehead against where his mouth would be. She had been visited by fairies and people who claimed to know magic. Nothing had healed him, nothing worked. She had been sure when the Blue Fairy had come that all would be okay but the fairy had just shaken her head, telling her regretfully that there was nothing she could do.

Abigail kisses him one more time, putting everything she has into the kiss. If Frederick can feel her at all, she wants him to know how much she loves him, how much she needs him. She tastes gold as she pulls back, a constant taste that makes her want to throw up. "My heart belongs to you," she promises softly. She traces her finger across the gold, looking away.

She won't return, not if she's going to marry James. She will do her best to forget about Frederick, she vows. Perhaps she will be able to fall in love with James, although she doubts it. If there is even a chance of happiness, she won't be able to remember Frederick. Perhaps James will go to Lake Nostros, she lets herself think for only a minute before laughing, shaking her head.

Of course he won't. He is a prince. Dragon slayer or not, he is just another spoiled prince, the kind that she didn't want to marry. She wouldn't get so lucky as to find two good men in her life. With that thought, she turns again, kissing Frederick one last time. She vows that this is the last time but she knows that she won't be able to keep that promise.

He is her true love and she knows that she will always return to him. Her heart aches as she heads back to her bedroom. She wants to try just one more time. One more kiss, she lets herself believe, one more kiss and he will wake up. One more kiss and he will be hers again. Just one more kiss.


End file.
